


The Extensible Man

by vogue91



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Reed Richards, basically the whole world knows we’re together. What is it exactly that you worry about?” she asked, clenching his teeth; and Reed sighed, defeated, as usual.





	The Extensible Man

“Reed, damn it, move!” Susan said, elbowing him. Sharing a bed with a rubber man had its disadvantages. Especially when said man ran from the bed at dawn, like a child who had just stolen candies.

“I’m sorry Susie, I don’t do it on purpose, but my body... well, it relaxes when I sleep.” she got annoyed and blushed.

“So now I’m force to share a miserable queen bed with a rubber blanket?” she hissed, and he lowered his eyes.

“Come on Susie, what would you have me do?” he complained, slightly stuttering.

“Buying a king bed could be a start.” she ironized, making him blush.

“But... but then it would be clear to them that...” he protested, but she didn’t let him go on.

“Reed Richards, basically the whole world knows we’re together. What is it exactly that you worry about?” she asked, clenching his teeth; and Reed sighed, defeated, as usual.

 

~

 

Johnny was walking distractedly in front of Reed’s room; by the corner of his eye, he saw him and Susie putting sheets and blankets on the new bed. He burst out laughing.

“Hey man, didn’t have enough room in the old one?” he mocked him, nodding at his sister. “Or have you two kids worn out the mattress?” he went on, still chuckling. Susan looked angry, and went toward his brother.

“Go to hell, Jonathan.” she hissed.

“Ah! The joys of having an extensible body are infinite!” he managed to say, before his sister slammed the door.

“Your brother is really...”

“I know.” Susan interrupted him right away, then laid down on the bed. “Well, now that we’ve bought it, how about we start using it?” she asked, malicious.

After all, Johnny wasn’t entirely wrong.

An extensible body did in fact present _a lot_ of advantages.


End file.
